


You And Me Against The World

by SilverCrane



Series: Requests!:)) [4]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverCrane/pseuds/SilverCrane
Summary: They throw a party, and Crutchie knows he should be enjoying himself.They won the strike, after all, facing up against ridiculous odds. Jacobi's treating them to dinner, and Crutchie hasn't seen Jack smile this wide in... years.But still, he can't help but flinch every time one of the newsies throws their arm around him. When Finch knocks over his chair, his heart leaps, pounding in his ears. He feels jittery, but he can't escape. All of a sudden, it's all just-Too much
Relationships: Jack Kelly/Katherine Plumber, Jack/Crutchie (One sided)
Series: Requests!:)) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718593
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	You And Me Against The World

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hope you're doing well and staying safe- this was another request for the amazing Cutsiewoojin. Hope you enjoy!

They throw a party, and Crutchie knows he should be enjoying himself.

They won the strike, after all, facing up against ridiculous odds. Jacobi's treating them to dinner, and Crutchie hasn't seen Jack smile this wide in... years.

But still, he can't help but flinch every time one of the newsies throws their arm around him. When Finch knocks over his chair, his heart leaps, pounding in his ears. He feels jittery, but he can't escape. There are too many people watching. His breathing shortens, and he can feel himself beginning to hyperventilate. He tries to remember the countless tips Jack gave him for this situation, but its just so...

"I gotta go." He announces breathily to whoever is listening. "To the bathroom." He adds, hobbling his way out the nearest door that most definitely does not lead to the bathroom.

The cool night air hits his face, and he sighs. It's not yet dark enough for the street lamps to come on, but it's dark enough that he feels uncomfortable, keeping his back against the wall.

He slowly slides to the floor, letting his crutch drop to the ground. Now that he's outside he can actually breathe.

Leaning his head back against the scratchy brick wall, he inhales.

_"Deep breath. C'mon, Crutchie, one deep breath. Good, hold it, five counts, exhale." ___

__Crutchie does so, and immidiately feels his shoulders relax. His leg gives a slight twinge and he winces, reaching a hand down to massage it. Distracted as he is, he doesn't notice the person approaching until it's too late._ _

__A heavy hand lands on his shoulder. "Crutchie?"_ _

__"GAH!" Crutchie shouts, flinging himself away from the person. He winces as he lands on his wrist weirdly, arm almost buckling beneath his weight._ _

__"Hey! 's just me!" Jack raises both hands in a surrender gesture before crouching next to Crutchie. "You good? Ya just kinda disappeared."_ _

__Crutchie leans back against the wall, massaging his wrist. "'M fine." He mumbles. "Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend?" It comes out much more accusing than he intended, and he winces._ _

__Jack lets out an embarrassed laugh, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, she's the one who noticed you were gone."_ _

__The happy feeling that had appeared in his chest when Jack came sours, and Crutchie turns his gaze to his hands. "Good t' know."_ _

__"Hey, Crutch- are you okay?" Jack asks, laying a hand on Crutchie's shoulder._ _

__Crutchie stiffens, slapping his hand away. "Don't!" He shouts. "Don't touch me!" His breath catches in his throat, and for the first time he notices that he's crying._ _

__"Crutchie...?"_ _

__"I don't need you." Crutchie interrupts, quickly wiping his tears away with the back of his hand. "I'm doin' just fine."_ _

__"No." The firmness in Jack's voice surprises him, and he glances up at Jack, eyes wide. "No, you're not 'doin' just fine'." Jack makes a move as if to touch his shoulder but stops, hand hovering. His eyes soften. "Crutchie, you're my best friend."_ _

__Crutchie sniffs, rubbing his sleeve below his nose. "Sure that's not Davey?" He can't help but retort. "'Cause you two sure seemed to get all buddy-buddy while I was in the Refuge." It's a low blow, he knows, and the look on Jack's face just makes him feel even worse._ _

__"Charlie." Crutchie glances up at his given name, meeting Jack's serious blue eyes. "How long have we known each other?"_ _

__"Ten years?" Crutchie twists his fingers together, avoiding Jack's eyes. "I don't see what-"_ _

__"Crutchie, you've been my best friend for ten years, that ain't gonna change because of Dave." Jack says softly, lowering his head to look into Crutchie's eyes. "Tell me what's wrong."_ _

__Crutchie's grip tightens, his knuckles turning white. "I just- We won."_ _

__"Yeah."_ _

__"I should be happy, but-" He breaks off with a sniff, rubbing his eyes with his shoulder. "I can't stop thinkin' 'bout-" He shudders, pulling his good leg up to his chest. The dark presses in around him, heavy and oppressing._ _

__"Hey." Jack's voice is soft. "I know it's hard. And it seems like you'll never get better- but trust me, Crutch. It does." He lays a gentle hand on Crutchie's knee, and this time Crutchie doesn't stop him. "I'll help you."_ _

__He glances up, meeting Jack's gaze. "Promise?"_ _

__Jack's smile softens, and he extends his pinky-finger. "Pinky promise."_ _

__Crutchie manages a small smile, locking his finger with Jack's._ _

__"Thanks."_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, if you want to contact me elsewhere, my Tumblr is silvercrane14. Hope you have a great day!


End file.
